1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cloth fixing frame which is used for painting, embroidery, wall decoration and the like.
2. Prior Art
As a cloth fixing frame of this type, there has been a canvas fixing frame to be used for oil painting. This canvas fixing frame has been made in such a manner that as shown in FIGS. 42 and 44, a frame 70 is formed by combining a plurality of wooden frame-pieces, a cloth 72 such as a hemp cloth is placed on the front surface of the frame 70 and after fixing together the frame-pieces by driving nails 73 into the outer periphery of the frame, the cloth is fixed to the frame. By the way, reference numeral 74 designates a tilted portion of the front surface of the frame and reference numeral 75 designates a surface projection forming the edge of the frame.
However, although, with the recent trend of thinning the picture frame in general, it has been demanded to likewise thin the canvas frame, there has been a problem that when the canvas frame is made of wooden material, it is liable to crack easily.
Further, as shown in FIG. 44, it is not easy to drive the nails 73 in straight line but if they are not driven so, they look unsightly. Moreover, when the frame-pieces are made thin, some of the nails 73 tend to lie close to the front side of the frame so that the peripheral portion of the cloth 72 tends to become buldged and the flatness of the clothe 72 is hardly maintained.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a cloth fixing frame capable of securing the flatness of the cloth and reducing the thickness thereof.